1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a denatured whey protein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A whey protein is a protein present in a milk and well known as a by-product occurring during the manufacture mainly of cheeses and casein, and the whey protein is also known to have a low heat stability and undergoes a rapid denaturation when heated at 70 to 90° C. (Non-Patent Document 1).
Recently, the whey protein has become to be used in various food products because it is a high quality protein component having a large amount of minerals. In addition to the food products, other products such as cosmetics including shampoos, rinses, and creams also employ the whey protein.
While the whey protein is utilized in a wide range of the application, it is used sometimes as being subjected to a heat sterilization, and the temperature for which is usually higher than the range where the whey protein is denatured. Since this heating at a temperature higher than the range where the whey protein is denatured allows the whey protein in a product to be denatured, the product undergoes an increase in the viscosity, gelation, aggregation, and the like. Such a state has an adverse effect on the characteristics of the product, and raises a necessity of limitation to the whey protein content of the product or substitution with another protein raw material.
In order to reduce the adverse effects of the heat sterilization on the products, a method for denaturing a whey protein preliminarily by means of a physical or chemical treatment before use was proposed previously.
Patent Document 1 discloses an invention relating to a composition of a substance containing 20% by mass or less of a soluble whey protein substance and 80% or more of a denatured whey protein particle having a protein insolubility.